


Worth Protecting

by Reidluver



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, brothers looking out for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin discovers the best way to deal with his older brother’s destructive protective nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Protecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypsywriter135](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/gifts).



> Birthday drabble for my friend!

Older brothers protect. It’s an instinct, and Bolin knew better than anyone.

Seeing Mako let loose on anyone who threatened his younger brother was equally terrifying and endearing to behold. Bolin was grateful Mako had the power to do so, but he hated how it resulted with Mako being badly injured.

Yet he knew nothing could dissuade his brother otherwise, so Bolin resigned himself to deal with the aftermath. He would dress Mako’s wounds, make him eat, laugh, and get some sleep.

Bolin learned the best way to take care of Mako was to give him a home worth protecting.


End file.
